


Sherstrade Pregnat Sherlock

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Rebel to father [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femlock, Parentlock, Pregnant Sherlock, Sherstrade Month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: “Hey, Sherlock, didn’t expect to see you here today,” Greg says smiling at the woman that just walked into his office at the Yard. As Sherlock stares at him he gets worried. “What’s wrong, Sunshine? Where’s John?”“Greg, we need to talk,” Sherlock replies fidgeting with the manila envelope in her hand.“What do you need to talk about?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Rebel to father [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625866
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title will change.

“Hey, Sherlock, didn’t expect to see you here today,” Greg says smiling at the woman that just walked into his office at the Yard. As Sherlock stares at him he gets worried. “What’s wrong, Sunshine? Where’s John?”

“Greg, we need to talk,” Sherlock replies fidgeting with the manila envelope in her hand.

“What do you need to talk about?”

“I’ve been sick for the last week. I hadn’t told you because I never had a fever just throwing up.”

“Ok, did you find out why you’ve been sick?” Greg asks knowing Sherlock doesn’t get sick often.

“Yeah, I went to Mike. He did a blood draw and found out I’m pregnant. Whether you believe it or not I never slept with John we are just friends.” Greg contemplates what she is saying and drops his pen when it hits him.

“You’re saying that you’re pregnant with our child?”

“Yes, Mike did an ultrasound, I got us each a print.”

“You have to be at least two months pregnant. We’ve only been back to dating for two weeks.”

“I’m 10 weeks along.” She says handing Greg a manila envelope.

“Ok, how about dinner tonight? We can go to Angelo’s and I’ll pay.” Greg says taking the envelope. He doesn’t open it he just gets up and walks around his desk when he sits the envelope down. “We need to talk about this, but I will be there, I won’t leave, a child won’t change that.” He kisses Sherlock.

“You can tell people here. I’m going to tell Mrs. Hudson, John, Molly, and Mycroft. My parents want us up for Christmas but we should probably tell them this weekend when they are in town. Also one last thing, we’re not having a child, we are having twins.”

Greg stares at her in shock as she leaves the office and walks into the elevator. When the elevator closes he grabs the envelope and opens it pulling out the ultrasound. As he looks at it he leans against his desk for support. He starts to panic just as Donovan and Dimmock come in. “Greg is everything alright? What do you have there?” Paul asks taking the picture from Greg as Sally guides Greg to sit on the sofa. “Are they yours or John’s?” Paul asks having seen Sherlock bring the envelope in with her.

“They’re mine, she still says she never slept with John.”

“She could be lying.” Sally says not wanting to believe she would do that to Greg but having to cover the basics.

“She’s ten weeks along. It would have happened when John was up at his sister’s, and she was staying at mine the entire week.”

“Well then looks like you’re going to be a father. How are you feeling about this?” Paul asks his friend handing Sally the picture and shutting and locking the office door.

“I guess I’m just shocked, I mean this happened when we used protection and she was on birth control.”

“You know that it’s not a 100% guarantee that that will work,” Sally says looking at him like he’s an idiot

“Yes, but when we were teens both in secondary and university I know there were times at parties where we used no protection,” Greg says sheepishly since Paul knew him in university but Sally didn’t know him until she started at the Yard.

“Ok, fair enough.”

“Yeah, I remember you two had quite a few pregnancy scares, yet you never learned that you needed to take condoms with you to parties.”

“Yeah, but now this is really happening. What am I supposed to do with twins.” 

“You’ll be their father and you’ll do great. Do her parents and Mycroft know?”

“She’s telling Mycroft, Molly, John, and Mrs. Hudson today. We are apparently telling her parents this weekend. They are going to kill me. Hell, Mycroft is probably going to kill me, definitely kidnap me.”

“That is true, but I doubt they will kill you. They probably thought it was going to happen a lot sooner too.”

“I know her dad did.”

“How do you know this?”

“He told me. He wasn’t happy about what we were doing, but he mainly just made sure I knew that if she got pregnant I would be there for that child and her, or I could leave and never talk to them again. I have a feeling that the conversation will be repeated.”

“Oh, I know it will be.”

“Yeah, Greg, as for Mycroft you will have to deal with him, but he won’t do anything Sherlock cares for you too much and won’t let him,” Sally says. “Now, I have an extra picture frame this size in my desk. I’ll go get it for you.”

When Sally gets back with the picture frame Greg puts the ultrasound picture in it and then looks around. “Should I set it on my desk?”

“I think you should. We all know you’re proud. Anyways everyone will find out.”

“I’m not going to hide it. Although Sherlock will need to be more careful, we know she will keep working, but she will also probably have to be careful since she’s your lead forensics, Paul.”

“Yes, I agree, when she is farther along I’ll probably borrow Anderson. We don’t want any of the chemicals to harm her or the children. You’ll need to talk to the chief. He’ll need to know.”

“Yes I do, I heard you talking about it and used my keys to unlock the door. I’m thinking that it might be smarter to move Sherlock to Detective Sergeant on your team. With that, she can still overlook your forensics team, but Anderson will be split between you. We were going to offer her the job anyway. ” Says DCI Tobias Gregson going over to Greg and looking at the ultrasound. “Greg why don’t you ask Sherlock to stop by my office either sometime today or tomorrow.”

“Already texted her she is on her way back apparently the meeting with Mycroft went horribly.”

“Well, you be prepared to be kidnapped, and I’ll get Sherlock’s paperwork started because we all know she will say yes. Greg, don’t start freaking out. You’ll do great, you have been good with kids all your life.” Tobias says. Even though Greg had started the Yard at 21 and is now 27 Tobias was friends with his family. He and Greg’s dad had gone to Secondary and University together. Greg had always known him as his uncle. Tobias had met Sherlock through the Lestrade’s inviting him to their church, when he was visiting, where Sherlock’s dad was the children’s teacher.

“Ok, I have to tell my parents and siblings too.”

“Well, Trevor lives in London, and Max is staying with him while he attends university. Mallory is still in secondary so you can tell her and your parents at the same time. I would invite them up from Cambridge.” 

“Yeah maybe they can come up this weekend and we can tell them when we tell Sherlock’s parents. I’ll tell Trevor and Max tonight.”

“Good you only have a couple hours left on shift so when Sherlock gets here I want you in my office too. You can leave together just take your paperwork home with you. Grab it and then follow me. I’m going to go announce this great news.”

“Hey, do you think she would say yes if I asked her to marry me?”

“I think she will if it is not just because of the kids.” Sally replies

“I had been looking before we broke up but didn’t get the chance to ask once I bought the ring.” Gregson comes back into the office with Sherlock and Mycroft.

“Gregory, I believe we need to talk.” Mycroft says glaring at Greg.

“I believe I need to talk to my superior first so you can wait here.” When Greg says this Sherlock smiles trying to hold back a laugh.

“Well that is easy, DCI Gregson I want my sister pulled off the force until after the birth.”

“And I want all the crime in London to stop. It isn’t going to happen Holmes. Now you can leave this building. I believe your parents and Greg’s are coming up this weekend you can voice your opinions than.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter. I had a lot of homework, been sick, and writers block so that is why it has taken me so long thank you for the patience.

“Ok, Sherlock, how would you feel about being Detective Sergeant on Paul’s team while overlooking forensics until you are put on desk duty. When that happens you can do evidence.” Gregson says as the three of them sit down in his office. 

“I think that’s a good idea. Anderson can do the chemical portion for sure, I don’t want to risk the kids.”

“Alright then I just need you to sign these papers and then you are officially a lead forensics and Detective Sergeant. Now this weekend if you two need me to stop by I can. I won’t be able to do much, but I can be a cool head. Now, go on get home.” 

After being dismissed from Gregson’s office the two of them go to the parking garage. “I’ll drop you off at Baker Street. I have to go talk to my brothers.”

“Ok, John said Mary wanted to talk to me about apparently a baby shower. I’ll see you tonight at Angelo’s?”

“I’ll pick you up. I have to make a phone call before but let’s say 7 it’s 3:30 now so that gives me time to tell my brothers and make the call?”

“Sounds great I’ll see you then.” Sherlock says as she gets out of the car and walks into Baker Street.

As soon as she walks into the room Mary is crowding her. Mary and John have been dating for about three months now. Mary also all but officially lived in 221B with John and Sherlock. “Mary let her breathe at least. Sherlock, I’ve talked to Mrs. Hudson, 221C has been completely fixed so Mary and I are moving in down there, and Greg can move in here.” John says coming out of the kitchen with tea for both Mary and Sherlock.

“I don’t know if he’ll want to move in. He said he’d be there but being here and living here are different things.”

“He will,Sherlock he’s talked to me about asking you to marry him before the break up. Trust me he’ll want to move in, but you need to ask him.”

“I will we’re going out tonight to talk about everything.”

&&&&&&&&&&

“Gregory, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Siger Holmes asks as he answers his phone.

“Sir, I was calling to reask for your permission to marry your daughter.”   
  
“Of course you have my blessing, Greg. Although I have to ask, I know you were planning this before, but is she pregnant? I know we’re coming down this weekend and it seemed like big news if your parents would be there too.”

“Yes, sir she is.”

“Well you remember all those talks we had. You can take care of her and the baby or you can leave.”

“I will be there for them Siger I promise. I will see you this weekend.”

“Goodbye, Greg, see you this weekend, and I won’t tell Violet. Also you two should come to church with us on sunday.”

&&&&&&&&&&

It’s 6:45 when Greg pulls up to Baker Street with the ring in the pocket of his suit jacket. Greg gets out of his black Chrysler wearing black slacks, a light blue button up, and a black suit jacket. Greg knocks on the door of 221. “Oh, Greg, come on in. Sherlock is upstairs getting ready. Just go ahead and knock. John is up there.” Mrs. Hudson says ushering Greg upstairs.

“Greg, you may as well have a seat. She’s changed her outfit ten times already. Sherlock, Greg’s here.” John says going to stand outside Sherlock’s room.   
  
“Be out in a minute.” Greg hears Sherlock call back and John comes back into the living room. 

When Sherlock walks out just a couple minutes later she is wearing a purple dress that goes down to her knees and hugs her figure. “You look gorgeous Sherlock.” Greg says standing up and buttoning his suit jacket. “Are you ready to go?”

“You look great yourself, and yes I am ready.”

“Ok, let’s head out then.” Greg says and helps Sherlock into her coat. She puts on her scarf and then they are off. 

“Greg, Sherlock, so glad to see you two again. I’ll grab candle for your table. Would you like your usuals?” Angelo asks as he seats them at a table. 

“Yes, thank you, Angelo.” Greg says as he pulls out Sherlock’s chair for her before sitting in his own. “How do you want to do this?” Greg asks once Angelo begins to walk away.

“Mary and John are moving into 221C It’s only technically a two bedroom, but they are twins and Mrs. Hudson said that 221D across the hall could be made a part of 221B. It’s a two bedroom, smaller living room and kitchen, but everything else is the same.”

“If we need to eventually we could make that part of 221B, I bet she already has the papers signed to make it one adress. Does this mean you want me to move in with you?”

  
“Yes, it does, but we can do it gradually, I want you moved in before the twins are born though.”

“My lease is up at the end of next month.”   
  
“Perfect. Then You can move in.”   
  
“Ok, one more thing I’ve been wanting to do for a while. This isn’t just because of the kids, you can ask John.”   
  


“Ok, what is it.”   
  
Greg gets down on one knee by Sherlock’s chair and pulls out the ring. Phones are flashing everywhere as people are taking pictures of the famous DI and Consulting Detective. “Willa Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Sherlock says excitedly and then calm as she realizes people are still taking pictures.

“Oh, also just so you know we’re supposed to go to church with our parents on Sunday.”

“Well you did say you wanted to start going back now that you have Sundays off.”

“So, Sunday we start again.”   
  


“I agree, but for now let’s eat and then we can go to Baker Street to figure out moving arrangements.”

Both Sherlock and Greg were caught up in the moment and didn’t notice both of their parents and Greg’s sister sitting at a table not far away. “Oh Gregory, I am so glad that you were finally able to ask her.” Violet Holmes says.

“Yes, it is great, oh and Greg, Sherlock we have decided to move up here to London. Mycroft helped us find a place. All of you live here and so do all our real good friends.” Sydney Lestrade says to her son and his fiance. 

“Yep, their place is intown just a couple of blocks from Mycroft’s, and they are going to come stay at the manor with us right outside of London until Mycroft sets up his security.” Siger says. “We decided to move to the manor again full time too. Cambridge may only be a couple hours away, but we want to be near our family.”

“Angelo could we move to their table? We have some stuff to discuss with them. Oh, and I forgot to ask for tea instead of wine, so sorry about that?”

  
“Of course, and no need for apologies. I’ll have Tony take your stuff over, and I’ll go grab you tea, Sherlock.”

“Perfect we can have dinner now instead of this weekend.” Violet replied and Sherlock grabbed her coat and scarf as Greg grabbed his suit jacket. They walked over to the bigger table holding hands and Greg pulled out Sherlock’s chair for her before sitting down next to her. “So what is this big news you have to tell us?”   
  


“Well, you four are going to be grandparents again.” Sherlock says because Mycroft has a daughter and Greg’s brother Trevor has a son and daughter. Trevor also has a wife, although Mycroft does not he does have a fiance. Him and Sally started dating shortly after she joined the Yard which was only three years ago for her. Greg had started working at the yard at the beginning of his second out of three years of University. He’s only been working there for six years, making him 26 and Sherlock 24. Sally is also 24, while Mycroft is 29.

“How far along are you dear?”

“10 weeks, mummy, I just found out today.”

“Well, we may wish you have waited but we all know that it’s a miracle you didn’t get pregnant in secondary or university. We are very happy for you two. Does this mean you are going to move in with her Greg?” Thomas Lestrade asks.

“Yes, we are planning to once my lease is up at the end of this month.” Greg answers his father.

“Well you two have already had your wedding planned since secondary you just need a suit and dress.” Violet says.

“Yes, I was going to ask if you wanted the wedding before the birth or after.”   
  


“I’d rather do it sooner than later, honestly. Mycroft can get everything ordered that we need we just need the place and the preacher.”

“Why don't we ask pastor Jeremy on Sunday, I’m sure he’d marry us and let us use the church?”

“That’s not a big church.” Violet says

“It seats 150, and we won’t have an extreme amount of people showing up. Some old school friends, some of the Yard, and then the people we count as family. Most of the other people will just come to the reception. We can also video the wedding and let John put it on his blog for those who can’t make it.”

“That sounds good to me.”

“The reception can be at the manor. We have the Grand Room which is practically a ballroom.”

“That could work.” Sherlock says as Angelo and Tony bring out their food. “I’ll text Mycroft and all we’ll need to do is get the outfits and set the date.”


End file.
